Let's Annoy Them!
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: [Sequel to RogueSpirit's Why Don't You Ask Them?] The Straw Hat Pirates managed to return to the One Piece World, but the Heart Pirates and Donquixote Pirates weren't so lucky. They ended up in the house of the Kaishi Siblings Skai, Kai, and Daichi. Are they worse than RogueSpirit? Well that's what they want to be!
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Annoy Them!**

 **Title:** Let's Annoy Them!  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Sequel to RogueSpirit's Why Don't You Ask Them?] The Straw Hat Pirates managed to return to the One Piece World, but the Heart Pirates and Donquixote Pirates weren't so lucky. They ended up in the house of the Kaishi Siblings Skai, Kai, and Daichi. Are they worse than RogueSpirit? Well that's what they want to be!  
 **Warnings:** **OOCness; Doflamingo; Doflamingo being Doflamingo; Slight Violence; Slight Coarse Language  
**

* * *

The three siblings had just gotten home from school. It was finally winter break! They opened the front door and entered the living room, but stopped. Lying unconscious on the floor, tied up in chains, were none other than the Heart Pirates and the Donquixote Pirates.

"Uh…didn't RogueSpirit-san return them to their world?" Daichi asked.

"Maybe a malfunction in the machine?" Skai asked.

Kai tossed his backpack onto the couch and walked towards Doflamingo. He tugged at one of the pink feather coat's sleeves. "Skai help me over here!"

"What are you trying to do?" Skai questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to steal his coat!" Kai continued to tug with all his might. "The chains are in the way; let's unchain him!"

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" Daichi said. "Doflamingo will kill you if he wakes up! Or worse—he'll kill _me_!"

"Why do you even want that coat?" Skai asked.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

"Oh…" The Heart Pirates and Donquixote Pirates began to wake up.

"This doesn't look like Rogue's basement or Dressrosa," Gladius said.

"Squirt, what are you trying to do to my coat?" Doflamingo looked to Kai.

"I want your coat!" Kai answered, still uselessly pulling at the garment.

"Who are you?" Law demanded.

"I am Kaishi Skai," The black haired seventeen year old introduced. "The blue haired idiot that has a death wish and is trying to take Doflamingo's coat is Kaishi Kai, my younger twin brother. This kid over here is Kaishi Daichi, our younger sister,"

"So your guys' names are all Kaishi?" Bepo asked.

"No, our names are Skai, Kai, and Daichi," Skai corrected.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo apologized.

"Don't apologize Bepo!" Daichi hugged the chained up polar bear Mink.

"Gimme your coat!" The blue haired twin continued to fail at stealing the pink coat.

"Wait, Rogue-san said she came from a place where you say your birth name and then your surname," Penguin said.

"We do too, but we meant to make our introduction easier by introducing ourselves surname and then first name," Skai explained.

"GIMME THE DAMN COAT!"

"Kai would you shut up for one second!?" Daichi snapped. "Law, I'm so sorry that you have to endure Kai annoying Doflamingo,"

"Aren't you sorry for the rest of us!?"

"As long as Doflamingo is being bothered, I don't care," Law replied.

"So why are we here?" Jora asked. "That Rogue brat was going to send us back!"

"It appears that she attempted to do so but the machine or device she used must have malfunctioned," Skai informed. "Anyways, I guess we'll be the new hosts and hostess—"

"NO!"

"I am a _king_!" Doflamingo argued. "How dare you treat me like this!"

Something in Daichi snapped. She punched Doflamingo in the face. "SHUT UP!"

Everyone silenced for a few seconds until Trebol shouted, "How dare you punch Doffy!"

"You…" Daichi glared at the blonde man. "You don't _deserve_ to be king! You killed Cora-san!"

"And forced King Riku and his army to attack the citizens," Kai added.

"I don't care about that!" Daichi snapped. "What matters most was that he killed Cora-san!"

Law was taken aback by Daichi's statement. _'This girl…she actually cares about Cora-san? She never met him before!'_

"So…uh…" Skai tugged the collar of his shirt. "Why don't I explain the rules?"

"Please do," Penguin agreed, wanting to change the mood.

"People of Beyond Fourth Wall," Skai addressed. "You may ask any question as long as it is NOT rated M! It can be about any of the One Piece characters in our house—"

"Or us!" Kai interrupted.

"You may ask any amount as you want but we'll try to separate them into separate sessions," Skai continued. "Yaoi is allowed,"

"What is yaoi?" Shachi asked.

Skai only smirked and chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You'll know when a question involving it is asked. The third rule is Bepo is not to be harmed is any way, which includes emotionally! So no questions about if he had a tragic past or anything!"

"Why does he get immunity!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Because he is so cute and fluffy," Daichi hugged Bepo once more. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Bepo. You didn't do anything wrong,"

"It's not like anyone asked much about that bear," Diamante scoffed, earning a kick to the stomach from Daichi.

"I'm not sure if there are any other rules to be stated right now," Skai concluded. "So People of Beyond Fourth Wall, send in those questions!"

* * *

 **If you want an explanation to the third rule:  
SPOILER ALERT FOR ONE PIECE CHAPTER 850  
There is a bear Mink named Zepo that was killed by Big Mom. People are theorizing he was related to Bepo, like a father, grandfather, or older brother.  
END OF SPOILER ALERT**

 **Yes, we got permission from RogueSpirit to become the new hosts and hostess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Annoy Them!**

 **Title:** Let's Annoy Them!  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Sequel to RougeSpirit's Why Don't You Ask Them?] The Straw Hat Pirates managed to return to the One Piece World, but the Heart Pirates and Donquixote Pirates weren't so lucky. They ended up in the house of the Kaishi Siblings Skai, Kai, and Daichi. Are they worse than RogueSpirit? Well that's what they want to be!

* * *

A letter had appeared in Skai's hands. "Who's it from?" Daichi asked.

"RougeSpirit," Skai answered. "And it's addressed to us,"

"Well don't just stand there," Kai said. "Read it out loud so we all know what it says!"

"First of all, I'm sitting," Skai told him. "Secondly, I was just about to do that but you interrupted me," He cleared his throat and began to read it:

 _Dear Kaishi Siblings (Did I spell that right?),_

 _Anyway, I found out what was wrong. I needed to put the location in the machine three times. One for each group of pirates. I only put one set in and left the other two blank. Oops! Due to otherworldly crap, it was revealed to me that the remaining pirates are in your house. (Less work for me trying to find them). These set of questions came in before the mishap and considering no matter what I do to it, they won't get destroyed, they must be answered to. And they are all for Law._

 _1\. Choose:_  
 _a) Handcuffed to Luffy for a year._  
 _b) Handcuffed to Zoro for a day. (Zoro leading)_  
 _c) Handcuffed to Doffy for an hour._  
 _Only these options can be chosen._

 _2\. Face an army of insane and cringy fangirls or kiss Doflamingo_

 _P.S. I may or may not be coming soon. Not to fix the problem but just to see them suffer, add insult to injury and pour gallons of vinegar on their wounds. (I am literally coming with wagons full of gallons of vinegar)._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Mad Authoress Rouge Spirit_

"Firstly, yes you spelled our name correctly," Skai said.

"Rouge-san is going to visit soon?" Kai asked. "Hooray! She can help torture these guys!"

The One Piece characters groaned. "Why does she have to visit!?'

"Because she's the original hostess?" Skai responded. "Anyway, Law what's your choice? Who would you be handcuffed to?"

"Roronoa-ya," Law answered. "His sense of direction can't be _that_ bad,"

 _'Oh, you have no idea,'_ The Kaishi Siblings thought. _'He can barely walk in a straight line and to him, north and up are the same direction.'_ They shook their heads. _'Trafalgar Law will be lost forever,'_

"So, an army of fangirls or kiss Doflamingo?" Daichi asked.

"Army of fangirls," Law immediately answered. "I could use some test subjects. Also, Doflamingo stinks,"

"I do not!" Doflamingo denied.

"What if you didn't have the Op-Op Fruit powers?" Skai added.

"I'd simply kill them with Kikoku," Law answered.

"What about no Op-Op Fruit powers and no Kikoku?" Skai said.

"I have two arms, two legs, and Armament Haki," Law replied.

"No Op-Op Fruit, no Kikoku, and no Haki," Skai challenged.

"Then there wouldn't be any fangirls because I'd be dead without the Op-Op Fruit," Law smirked.

"GAH!" Skai groaned. "Anyways, the next question is from XBurningXDragonX and is for you and Doflamingo. What do you guys think of DofLaw?"

"What is DofLaw?" Law questioned. "It seems like a combination of Doflamingo's name and my name,"

"Remember when you asked about yaoi?" Kai reminded. "Yaoi is male x male! Usually the dominant's name comes first so Doflamingo's topping ya,"

Law looked horrified. "Why the hell would people want that!?"

"Because LawMingo doesn't flow off the tongue as smoothly as DofLaw," Kai answered. "And he's bigger than you,"

"Why the hell would people even _think_ of a relationship between me and that monster!?" Law yelled. "He's nearly twice my age, a murderous psychopath, wants me to give him immortality thus killing me, and he also killed Cora-san!"

Daichi ran into her room and took out a drawing of Doflamingo and Law making out. "I ship DofLaw!"

"Fufufu," Doflamingo grinned. "Maybe we should try it out, Law?"

"NO!" The Heart Pirates shouted. "STAY AWAY FROM CAPTAIN!"

"We'll protect Captain's innocence with our lives!" Penguin declared.

"I thought you hated Young Master-iin?" Machvise queried.

"I hate him for killing Cora-san but…" Daichi said dramatically. "I can't help but ship two boys. Why? The answer is simple…I am a fujoshi!"

"The last question of the session is from KassyCassy," Skai read the review. "Actually, it's two questions. Everyone, name your favorite Straw Hat Pirate,"

"Nico-ya is the sanest out of all of them," Law answered.

"It'd be nice to finally talk to another animal," Bepo said.

"Nami-chan," Penguin said. "She's so pretty,"

"Robin-chan too!" Shachi added.

"So I should just tell the audience that Penguin and Shachi are perverts?" Skai asked.

"That seems about accurate," Law agreed.

"Captain!"

"I hate them all," Doflamingo said.

"No one cares what you or your crew thinks," Daichi said. "So just shut up Dofu**er!"

"Language!" Skai scolded. "Hey Law—never mind. I don't wanna spoil the endings of the battle," His laptop beeped. "Looks like we got more questions. But…I'm tired. See ya next time!"

"Lazy bones," Daichi said.

Stomachs growled loudly. "I'm hungry!"

"Kai go make them something to eat," Skai ordered.

"Why me!?" Kai exclaimed.

"I'm older," Skai answered.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "I will be the alpha brother!"

"You're not able to kill me," Skai said.

"Oh yeah?" Kai took out a gun and aimed it at his older twin brother. "I have a gun,"

"Seems like Doflamingo versus Cora-san all over again," Daichi mumbled.

"You can't pull the trigger," Skai claimed.

"Oh yeah?" Kai tried to pull the trigger. "Why isn't it working!?"

"Because that's not a real gun, dumbass," Skai said. "People of Beyond Fourth Wall, I will see ya next time!"

* * *

 _ **Why Don't You Ask Them**_ **is located in fanfiction DOT net.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on those damn plot bunnies AKA those WTF Crack-fics that I have posted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's Annoy Them!**

 **Title:** Let's Annoy Them!  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Sequel to RougeSpirit's Why Don't You Ask Them?] The Straw Hat Pirates managed to return to the One Piece World, but the Heart Pirates and Donquixote Pirates weren't so lucky. They ended up in the house of the Kaishi Siblings Skai, Kai, and Daichi. Are they worse than RogueSpirit? Well that's what they want to be!

* * *

Kai came back with a bunch of sandwiches. "These took forever to make!"

"You were gone for four months!" The Donquixote Pirates and Heart Pirates shouted.

"Actually, we were gone for an hour but you guys felt like it was four months or you'd have died from starvation and dehydration," Skai said. "That isn't a bad idea though,"

Law cringed at the sight of the sandwiches. "I don't like bread,"

"Don't worry Law!" Daichi was carrying a plate of onigiri and fried fish. "Now say ah,"

Law moved his face away. "I can feed myself. Just untie me,"

"No, I wanna feed you!" Daichi pushed the onigiri towards Law's mouth but Law kept his mouth closed.

"Hey, how are we gonna eat-dasuyan?" Buffalo asked. "I'm starving!"

Kai threw a sandwich at Buffalo, hitting his face. Before the sandwich could fall, Buffalo caught it in his mouth, eating it without hands. Skai walked over to Baby 5 and untied her. "Baby 5, I _need_ you to help feed everyone and I _need_ you to not untie them, no matter what the Donquixote Pirates say,"

Baby 5's eyes lit up. "Y-You need me?" She was also blushing.

"Yes, I _need_ you very much," Skai manipulated.

Baby 5 took the sandwiches from Kai and proceeded to feed each of the captives, the Heart Pirates blushing as they were fed. "Baby 5," Doflamingo ordered. "Untie us,"

"B-But Skai needs me!" Baby 5 stuttered.

"But we're your family," Doflamingo pointed out. "And we need you more. Family comes first, remember?"

Baby 5 looked between Skai and Doflamingo. "Skai needs me to not untie them but the family needs me too…" She continued to glance between the two males before eventually falling backwards, unconscious from being unable to make a choice under immense pressure.

"Now that you're all not hungry, let's answer some questions!" Skai took out his laptop and sat down. "Hey, we got a question from Seiryuu! What pairings do we hate most?"

"I hate LawLu," Daichi said. "Law's too good for Luffy!"

"DoflaCora," Skai answered.

"DoflaCora?" Doflamingo raised a brow…actually he had no eyebrows so he just raised the ridge where if he had any it'd be there.

"Doflamingo X Corazon," Skai clarified.

Doflamingo visibly cringed. "We're brothers!"

"I know but many fans don't seem to care about the both of you committing incest," Skai said. "Kai, what pairing do you hate the most?"

"Hancock X Luffy," Kai stated.

"Hancock as in Boa Hancock?" Senor Pink questioned. "Isn't she another Shichibukai? Why would she be paired with Mugiwara?"

"Boa's in love with Luffy," Kai informed. "Something that happened on Amazon Lily caused her to develop feelings. But Luffy doesn't return the feelings. I hate this pairing because Hancock is thirty one while Luffy is only nineteen! That's too much of an age difference!"

"And DofLaw isn't?" Skai said.

"Hey Skai you shut up! Don't talk crap about DofLaw!" Daichi said. "They're hot together!"

Doflamingo slowly turned towards Law with a wider grin than before. Law scooted back a few feet and the Heart Pirates surrounded him once more, glaring back at Doflamingo.

"The next two questions are from DonquixoteSuger920," Skai read the review on his laptop. "Is Dellinger here? And everyone, what's your favorite foods? Luffy and Sugar's favorite food are meat and grapes so what're your second favorite? Sugar, you can't say grapes again. And since Luffy isn't here, you'll answer that question by yourself,"

"Salad," Sugar answered.

"Oh thank goodness I thought you were going to say grapes," Skai sighed in relief. "I'm curious, what kind of salad is your favorite?"

Sugar smirked a bit. "Grape salad, though I don't really care about the sour cream and cream cheese part. I usually pick off the grapes and eat them first,"

Skai groaned. "It says that you can't say grapes again!"

"That's why I said salad," Sugar remarked. "But you wanted me to specify,"

 _"Every single one of you…has such a funny face,"_

Everyone turned to Law, who was also confused. "I didn't say anything,"

"But that voice sounded _exactly_ like you-zamasu!" Jora pointed out.

"It wasn't Law," Daichi said. "It was Ackerman Levi from Attack on Titan. I'm watching Levi's best scenes from season one," She pointed to her phone.

"Why does he sound exactly like captain?" Shachi asked.

"Because they have the same voice actor," Daichi answered.

 _"No squirming now. I need to be able to cut you cleanly,"_

"Now that's something that Law would definitely say," Machvise said. "He's known for cutting his opponent up cruelly,"

 _"Starve to death,"_

" _Yeah I get how seriously crap your brain is,"_

"Ne, ne, are we sure that we're not listening to a recording of Law instead of that Levi person?" Trebol asked.

"Anyways," Skai continued, ignoring the snot man that everyone hated. "Back to the questions! So is Dellinger here?" He looked around. He saw no sixteen year old boy with horns. "Okay good, Dellinger is still in the One Piece world. At least the malfunction didn't bring anyone else from the One Piece world to here. If he was here, he'd be able to break free of his chains,"

Doflamingo grinned at the thought. "Then I'd have him tear you all apart limb from limb,"

"Law you have a question from FallenNiji," Skai scrolled through the page to get to another review. "Did Cora-san ever mention Bellemere to you? A lot of people ship them and a few of Shuichi Akai's fics ship them,"

"Who's Shuichi Akai?" Gladius asked.

"That's the name we use for our fanfiction account," Skai answered. "Anyways, Law?"

"No," Law stated in a monotonous voice. That was a boring reaction.

"The next question is still from FallenNiji," Skai said. "Doflamingo, do you regret killing Cora-san?"

"Nope," Doflamingo laughed. "He was a traitor to my family. In fact, even before we found out about him being a spy I found him annoying. All he did was constantly set himself on fire and trip. I did him a favor by killing him so he wouldn't have to suffer—"

"Shut up!" Law growled, interrupting the flamingo bastard. "Cora-san is and will always be better than you!"

"Didn't he constantly throw you out the window when you were a kid?" Kai recalled. "He also beat you up multiple times,"

"Cora-san hurt Captain!?" The Heart Pirates murmured amongst their selves. "But he saved Captain! Why would he want to hurt him?"

"That's all in the past," Law declared.

"Corazon's death is also in the past," Doflamingo remarked.

"If I wasn't tied up I'd beat the crap out of you!"

As both the Donquixote Pirates and the Heart Pirates were getting riled up, Skai wanted to calm them down. "All of you guys, shut the hell up!" However, he only earned glares before they returned to their arguments. At least it was verbal and they were still tied up, unable to fight physically.

Wait, was Doflamingo actually putting his foot near Law's face!? Yep, it was true. Doflamingo and managed to pull his shoe off and was holding it close to Law's face. The man wasn't even wearing any socks. Law was trying to escape but being bound in seastone chains limited his movement. "AHHH!"

"I think I'm gonna go insane…" Skai groaned.

"Then let's untie them," Kai suggested.

"No!" Skai refused. "They'll fight with their fists and destroy the house! After they kill one crew, they'll kill us next and then cause havoc in the city!"

"And we also need to annoy them!" Daichi added. "This segment is called _Let's Annoy Them_ so we can't have them free!"

"We need to get their attention somehow," Skai said, putting a finger to his chin.

Daichi's eyes lit up. "I know how!" She dashed out the living room and up the stairs to her room.

"I have a feeling I will not like this," Skai groaned.

Daichi returned with a large poster containing DofLaw content. She unrolled it and held it up for everyone to see. "DOFLAW!"

Doflamingo paused and Law sighed in relief that the foot wasn't near his face anymore. However, Doflamingo's grin somehow got even wider and this time he tried to _kiss_ Law. "Come on, just a kiss!"

"THIS IS EVEN WORSE!"

"Captain!"

XXX

Everyone had calmed down and Law was safely on the other side of the room, away from Doflamingo. "Law, this question is for you from MadelVer," Skai said. "Do you love Luffy?"

"Hell no!" Law snapped. "Mugiwara-ya doesn't know how to follow a plan! He's also annoying and never listens to a word I say! He can't even pronounce my name correctly, it's not even that hard! Tra-fal-gar!"

"Chill out man," Skai told him. "You're acting out of character,"

"I don't know why people like to ship me with others! I don't like anyone!" Law growled.

"Okay, okay," Skai held up his hands in a surrendering fashion. "It's not like it is canon or anything, it's just our imagination. I mean, some people even ship you with Cora—"

"Stop talking about shipping me! I don't think of Cora-san in a romantic way!"

"Alright we'll stop with the pairings!" Skai declared. _'We'll stop until the askers put a pairing in the review…'_ "QueenStorie has a question for Doflamingo and Law. Doflamingo, if you never wanted to be immortal and your brother died of something else, would you have raised Law as your son? Law, would you have given him a chance of being your new dad if he had never killed Cora-san?"

"Let me think about it…" Doflamingo said. "No, I wouldn't have raised him as my son,"

"Why not?" Daichi pouted.

"I see him as a younger brother, not a son," Doflamingo responded matter-of-factly.

"Law?" Skai turned to the Heart Pirate captain.

"I cannot imagine that situation ever happening," Law said.

"Just pretend," Skai urged.

"Pretending that Doflamingo didn't kill Cora-san and would want to raise me is like imagining the Devil wanting to be your father," Law replied.

"You're stubborn," Skai mumbled. "I think the answer would depend on how attached you were to Corazon at the time since he was still a Marine infiltrating the crew as a spy. He also still beat you up and tossed you out the window. If there was some kind of bonding moment, then maybe you'd still think of Corazon as a close friend or something. If he told you to leave Doflamingo, you probably would refuse to accept Doflamingo as an adoptive father,"

"MadelVer wants us to show the Donquixote Pirates and Heart Pirates and episode of One Piece," Daichi said.

"Meh," Skai shrugged. "Maybe a different time. We'll probably show them in the next session. People Beyond the Fourth Wall, what episode would you like the Donquixote Pirates and the Heart Pirates to react to? For your information, the ones containing Cora-san are Episodes 700-706. Now put your votes in the review and also send us more questions! Shuichi Akai is outta here!"

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT!  
I'm gonna be honest; I kinda forgot about this story. All these plot bunnies keep popping up. Now I'm writing a story about Vergo X OC. It's called **_**Love Tales.**_ **I made this chapter two thousand words instead of the usual one thousand word chapters.** **  
So yeah, I need more questions for future chapters. I also need to know what episode you want them to react to. I prefer showing them the Dressrosa Arc.**

 **TYPE "GHOST-CORA" IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE GHOST OF CORAZON TO BE BROUGHT INTO THE STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's Annoy Them!**

 **Title:** Let's Annoy Them!  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Sequel to RougeSpirit's Why Don't You Ask Them?] The Straw Hat Pirates managed to return to the One Piece World, but the Heart Pirates and Donquixote Pirates weren't so lucky. They ended up in the house of the Kaishi Siblings Skai, Kai, and Daichi. Are they worse than RogueSpirit? Well that's what they want to be!

* * *

A rapid, impatient knock echoed throughout the room. It was a furious knock, as if someone had been waiting for an unholy amount of time. Doflamingo gritted his teeth. "One of you answer the damn door and kill whoever is making that racket!"

"We are not gonna kill anyone, Baka!" Daichi shouted, giving the pink bastard and impressive goose egg on his golden crown. "Besides, you're the one tied up so who are you to order us around?"

"Then why is your brother going to open the door?" Doflamingo pointed out, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Skai!" Daichi whined.

"The knocking's annoying as hell," Skai opened the door once he reached it, eyes slightly widening at the brown haired girl standing in the frame with half-lidded eyes. "Um…who are you?"

"If you remember the bio my creator gave yours then you should know I'm—"

"Rouge-san!" Daichi shouted, rushing to the door with her pink bubblegum hair flowing behind her. She gasped at sight of the many jugs. "And you brought the vinegar!"

"Yep," Rouge smiled. "100% Grade A Vinegar, freshly stolen,"

"St-stolen!?" Skai exclaimed.

"We are not letting you in," Kai refused from where he was seated, ten feet away from the doorway. "What are you anyway?"

"A bullshitter and a con artist, according to my best friend," Rouge answered with a shrug.

"Sorry but no," Skai began to push Rouge out. "We aren't letting any dangerous criminals in,"

"We have like thirty criminals in our living room," Kai pointed out.

"Don't be rude to the original hostess you chrome!" Daichi snapped towards the eldest sibling. "Have you forgotten the bio!?" She brought Rouge in alone with the wagons of vinegar.

"Yes I forgot about it," Skai answered. "And until I get a refresher, she is staying out—where'd she go!?" He whipped his head back and forth only to realize that Rouge was gone…and standing next to Kai. He sighed as he slammed the door shut. "We aren't going to get rid of you that easily aren't we?"

"Nope!" Rouge giggled, plopping down in front of Doflamingo.

"That smile on your face is innocent and it disgusts me to no end," The blonde spat. "Kill yourself,"

"If I really wanted to kill myself, I'd just climb to the top of your ego and drop down to your IQ," Rouge retorted.

"She's definitely staying!" Daichi and Kai shouted at the same time.

"Why does it seem like I'm the only adult here?" Skai groaned. "Anyway Rouge, you're early. No new questions have been asked yet and we are still deciding on what arc to show these guys,"

"That's fine," Rouge replied. "I have all the time in the world, and by that I mean no time at all. Basically it means I have all the time in the world so…I can wait. Also show Dressrosa. That by far is my third favorite, Thriller Bark being first and Punk Hazard being second,"

"You and Daichi are going to set the world on fire, aren't you?" Law asked.

"I don't know about that pink haired princess over there but I sure as hell am!" Rouge grinned evilly.

"I'm not a princess!" Daichi growled, kicking Doflamingo in the stomach.

"Why'd you kick me!?" Doflamingo demanded.

"Because I can," Daichi hugged.

"I have let a demon into my home…" Skai muttered under his breath as they continued to wait for a new batch of questions.

"Well," Kai pointed out. "Doflamingo's epithet _is_ Heavenly Demon,"

"Daichi," Skai reread the author's note from the previous session. "Why'd you ask if the readers wanted Ghost Corazon to appear? We have no way of getting him here,"

"I might have a device for that," Rouge spoke up.

"Of course…" Skai groaned once more, plopping down onto the couch.

"No one wants that stupid—"

"Shut up birdbrain," Rouge interrupted.

"It was better when you weren't here," Doflamingo claimed.

"Does it look like I care?" Rouge responded.

"So what will we do while we wait for the questions?" Skai asked.

"Let's watch the Punk Hazard Arc and then the Dressrosa Arc!" Kai suggested, holding up the two DVD cases.

"Wait, how did you get those DVDs?" Skai asked. "I don't remember buying them,"

"Fufufu, I remember Vergo beating—"

"I want to kill Vergo!" This time Daichi interrupted the flamingo bastard.

"Why are you interrupting me too?" Doflamingo stopped himself from frowning to hide his annoyance and instead showed amusement.

"Because everyone hates you," Daichi answered.

"How could someone hate me? I'm—"

"One of those people who would be enormously improved by death," Rouge insulted.

A vein twitched in Doflamingo's forehead. "I don't hate you Doflamingo!" Kai told the Shichibukai.

"Then untie me," Doflamingo ordered.

"I would but…" He pointed to Rouge, Skai, and Daichi. "They'd tie me up too," Kai paused for a moment. "I want your Devil Fruit,"

"Kai, don't you remember in _Why Don't You Ask Them?_ " Skai asked. "Devil Fruits don't work in our world but you'll still have the weaknesses,"

"Then I'll go to the One Piece world!" Kai declared. "I will be the very best like no one ever was! The One Piece is my real test, to travel is my cause! I will sail across the sea, searching far and wide! Teach everyone to understand Doflamingo should die!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Kai asked, everyone staring at him.

"Dude, you just butchered the beginning of the Pokémon opening theme song," Skai said.

"I did _not_ butcher it! I improved it—"

"You made me want to bleach my brain. That's how bad it was," Daichi added.

"Only the last line was good, the rest was terrible…just so terrible…" Rouge told him.

"Jerks!"

"You just butchered one of the most iconic songs in history,"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **Send in those questions! By the way, the first half of this chapter was made by RougeSpirit-san herself!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's Annoy Them!**

 **Title:** Let's Annoy Them!  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Sequel to RougeSpirit's Why Don't You Ask Them?] The Straw Hat Pirates managed to return to the One Piece World, but the Heart Pirates and Donquixote Pirates weren't so lucky. They ended up in the house of the Kaishi Siblings Skai, Kai, and Daichi. Are they worse than RogueSpirit? Well that's what they want to be!

* * *

"Aww man, we only got two reviews for this chapter!" Daichi pouted. "I blame the birdbrain,"

"Fufufu, not everyone can handle my fabulousness," Doflamingo grinned.

"Where's the duct tape?" Daichi asked her brothers.

Skai walked over to a small table and opened the drawer, pulling out a roll of grey adhesive. "Here," He tossed it to his sister.

Daichi tore a piece and silenced Doflamingo. "We should've done this from the start!"

"The first review is from MadelVer. Thank you for the review MadelVer-san," Skai said from the couch, scrolling through his laptop. "Does Doflamingo have a special person? I can answer that. He's his own special person,"

"Too bad he's not special," Rouge pointed out. "He has no special person because loving him is like counting the stars. It's not endless, it's pointless,"

"Oh, you got burned!" Kai cheered. "Skai, we got any aloe cream for that burn?"

"Next question is also from MadelVer," Skai continued as he ignored his brother. "If Doflamingo's actions were able to be altered by someone, what would you do? Would you go to the person and ask for help or would you leave them be?"

"If we were in the past, I'd force them stop Doflamingo from killing Cora-san," Law answered.

"We'd force that person to tell us everything they know," Trebol claimed. "That way we'd know future events and be able to be the most powerful crew,"

"I wrote a Doflamingo X Reader fanfiction," Daichi said. "This plot flamingo snuck up on me and I had to write it. I posted it on deviantart and fanfiction dot net. I tried to resist but it was so terrible…"

"Guys, need I remind you that this series is _Let's Annoy Them?_ " Skai told his siblings and Rouge. "It's not _Let Them Annoy Us!_ Kai, get a hold of yourself! Anyways, we're going onto the next question," He scrolled up. "This one is from DonquixoteSugar920. Why is everyone so afraid of Dellinger? He's only like, what, sixteen? Yeah. I'm pretty sure he's the youngest one there,"

Skai took a deep breath. "Uh…have you _seen_ what Dellinger did to Bellamy and all the other coliseum competitors!?" Skai pointed out. "He freaking skewered them with his horns and defeated them with _kicks_! And those people are strong fighters from the One Piece World! We're normal humans that he can easily kill! Also, it's not like seastone will do much against him. He has no Devil Fruit!"

"DonquixoteSugar920 also said that we should bring Dellinger here," Daichi added.

"We should keep him on a leash," Rouge said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I knocked the living daylights out of his family without him knowing," Rouge pointed out. "He'd be livid and try to kill me. Of course I'd scratch him up and pour the vinegar on his wounds, but that's beside the point,"

"If we put him on a dog leash he'd just tear it apart," Skai mumbled.

"Yes, bring Dellinger here," Doflamingo ordered.

"Okay how did he get the duct tape off?" Skai grabbed the roll of duct tape and wrapped it around Doflamingo's mouth multiple times. "There we go,"

"Where _is_ the vinegar anyway?" Rouge asked, looking around. Her wagon of vinegar was nowhere to be found.

Daichi had brought the vinegar near Doflamingo and had uncapped one bottle before dumping it onto the ten foot tall blonde. "I'm bored. We need more questions!"

Doflamingo hissed at the vinegar made contact with his wounds. "I'm going to enjoy murdering you as slowly and painfully as possible!"

Skai returned his attention to his computer. "Hey, we got another review! It's from DonquixoteSugar920. Hmm…if Rouge said that she has a device to bring Cora-san back, then can't you bring other dead characters (cough-cough-Monet) as ghosts too? Also, out of curiosity, who is Sugar tied up next to? Again, you should totally bring Dellinger in,"

"No, no, no! We are not bringing back Monet!" Skai panicked.

"But she's so pretty," Kai drooled at a picture of her on his phone. "Come on, let's bring her back as a ghost!"

"We don't know how the Devil Fruits will work if they're ghosts," Skai pointed out. "And I don't even know if ghosts _have_ Devil Fruits since the fruit is reborn whenever the user dies. Do I also have to remind you that, oh I don't know, Monet is loyal to the pink bird?"

"But she's so pretty," Kai repeated. "And cute too,"

Sugar glared at him. "My sister is too good for you. Go die. And as for who I'm tied up next to," She made a face showing her disgust and turned to the person beside her. "Unfortunately it's Trebol,"

"Behehehe, what's wrong with being next to me?" Trebol laughed.

Sugar scooted away. "You're gross. Go die,"

"Behehehe! Dumb brat, I'm not gonna die!"

"Go die,"

"Behehehe!"

"Go die,"

"Behehehe!"

"Go—"

"Behehehe!"

"Duct tape Trebol too," Daichi ordered her oldest brother.

"Gotta agree with you on that one, little sister," Skai got a pair of gloves and started to wrap the grey tape around the Donquixote Pirate executive, much to the chagrin of Trebol and the Donquixote Pirates. "Let's see what the pros and cons of bringing Dellinger here,"

 **Pros:  
** -Another person to annoy

 **Cons:  
** -He can kill us.  
-Seastone doesn't affect him. We already have Lao G who isn't a Devil Fruit user that's tied up and that's barely working.  
-He probably _wants_ to kill us for kidnapping and annoying his family.  
-He will probably destroy everything we own in the process of chasing us down.  
-He'll also free the Donquixote Pirates, putting the Heart Pirates at a disadvantage.

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't bring the Fishman-Human hybrid here," Skai declared. "Sorry, but we want to live. People Beyond the Fourth Wall, please continue sending questions or else they're just gonna react to some episodes of One Piece. It'll probably not be as exciting if this turned into react episodes. Until next time, Skai out!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but I tried to keep it at minimum a thousand words.**


End file.
